


Names

by yellow_paladin



Series: Yellow Paladin Lotor [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphasia, Blind Character, Blind Lotor, Brain Damage, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Disability, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mocking, Names, Pidge | Katie Holt Swears Like a Sailor, Synesthesia, Teasing, Words, anomia, lotor and pidge act like sibs, lotura mentioned/implied, they're both robotics nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_paladin/pseuds/yellow_paladin
Summary: AU where lotor was pulled from the Quintessence Field and found by Voltron. Blinded and struggling with the effects of quintessence on his mind, Lotor must earn the trust of Allura and the team if Voltron is to fight Honerva’s influence.After he woke up, Lotor found that some words were just gone. Replaced by feelings, or colors, or tastes, or smells maybe, but gone vocally. Most of the time, it seemed to be names that disappeared the most.





	Names

After he woke up, Lotor found that some words were just gone. Replaced by feelings, or colors, or tastes, or smells maybe, but gone vocally. Most of the time, it seemed to be names that disappeared the most.

* * *

 

Crash, clank “damnit!” a voice broke through the silence somewhere to his right. He was in the right room, at least. “Spider, get back here and let me fix you!” _green bright left_ flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to find the name. _Bright green bright left_. “Have you, um-” he stuttered, _bright green left green left- quiznak what’s the first sound think-_

“It’s a P, if you’re wondering.” He jumped, Pidge’s voice was a lot closer than it had been before. “So you’ve heard, then,” he guessed, trying not to sound too smug. She never let that kind of threat to her ego go without a fight.

“Heard you working with Hunk? Yeah, you could say that,” she paused, “you coming in or what?” He stepped forward a few unsure steps, cursing his inability to remember his cane. The hallways were clear enough, but stepping into the tech room felt like venturing into the Zol-Ar asteroid belt. After what felt like an eternity, his hands found the edge of a table. A huff from Pidge beside him and she grabbed his arm, moving him to the left. “Not there, if you stand there you’ll be shocked, the wires are exposed.” Not as if she could have told him before, he whined internally.

Something in front of him whirred softly, pulsing. Admittedly, it was a little mesmerizing.

“So what do you-, you know,” She asked, her voice coming from above him to the right. She was most likely sitting on the table, he supposed. “See?” she poked him. “When you think of my name, I mean. Keith said his name was smoky or some crap” _burnt_ , he thought to himself. He could taste it.

“It’s not like that,” he reached forward with his right hand, listening to the whirring as it moved closer to his hand. “You’ve fixed it?” “As much as I can, I don’t exactly have access to ancient Galran technology, and you’re avoiding the question.” He could hear the smirk. The little robot made its way up his arm, its name pricking on his hands.

“It’s..,” he sighed, closing his eyes. _Bright green bright left_ , it flashed in his left eye. “A color,” he shrugged, frustrated. The _green_ stayed, spreading across his field of vision. “I cannot say the word.” The small robot settled on his shoulder, whirring almost contentedly, “I can think of the color, and I know what it is,” _green_ pulsed again, “but every time I try to say it, I only see it.”

The robot jumped off, whirring to where he was pretty sure Pidge was perched. The buzz of her tools started again, “that’s kind of fascinating, I got a glimpse of the scans when Coran took them, at the infirmary. Nothing like I’ve ever seen,” she paused and the sound of a Talexian driver came to life, “that much exposure to quintessence, it must have… connected things, in your brain-shit” Her driver screeched.

“I think,” he smirked, “you’ve used the wrong driver grade, it’ll burn out the board.” “I knew that, loturd.” “I’m sure”, he countered, crossing his arms. A soft thud, and a bag nearby rustled before another driver whirred.

“Why’d you come again, huh?” she asked, behind him. “Oh, of course,” he responded after a tick. He didn’t bother trying to look in her direction, he’d never recover his pride from missing.  “All..,” he stopped. Her name was gone. No, not gone-  _w_ _arm hands flush warm no the word warm flush quiznak the name_ “All……,” he cringed, stuck on the L. “She wanted to see you," he sighed,  "in the Commons. It’s not urgent, but there’s an issue with some of the ships scanning systems she thinks you could help with,” the driver whirred again, too high and he heard the little robot scutter back to his hand. “And you could use some sapient company.”

“Fair point, L….” she mocked, drawing out the sound. “Watch over Spider then,” muffled, a little further away.

“Oh, the door’s to your left” further again, “and Lotor?” 

“Yes?” He looked up, hopefully in her direction.

“If Pidge is gone, Katie’s cool too.”

“I’ll try then, K….katie,” He smiled, a little bit of him hoping she hadn’t already left, the small robot vibrating happily in his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a prompt for some Lotor and Pidge interaction, plus Lotor POV


End file.
